


Horas libres

by TabrisXX



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, BFSmutWeek, BananaFishSmutWeek, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Gay Porn Hard, Hair-pulling, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Size Difference, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Se suponía que los estudiantes debían aprovechar y ocupar las horas libres para ponerse al corriente con sus lecciones o realizar los trabajos encargados por sus profesores.Eiji y Ash se preguntaban por qué Yut-Lung siempre desaparecía justo cuando los tres acordaban juntarse a terminar sus tareas o a preparar exposiciones. Llegada una hora libre entre las clases, el hermoso joven chino se esfumaba como por arte de magia.Hartos de tanta irresponsabilidad, los dos decidieron seguir a su compañero para  descubrir a dónde iba y qué hacía. Quizás no fue una buena idea, ¿o tal vez sí?---BF Smut Week. Día #5: Daddy kink / Voyeurismo.





	Horas libres

**Author's Note:**

> [AU High School] En este OS Ash, Eiji y Yut-Lung tienen todos la misma edad (18 años).

El profesor Sergei Varishkov impartía varias asignaturas en una prestigiosa e importante escuela privada de New York. Además de docente, se desempeñaba como psicólogo y atendía en su oficina a todos los estudiantes que precisaran de sus asistencias y orientaciones. Era un hombre muy apreciado tanto por los alumnos como también por el plantel docente y directivo de la institución.

La edad real y el estado civil del profesor eran un completo misterio pero se especulaba tendría alrededor de 40 años. Llamaba la atención por su carisma y su imponente presencia, era altísimo y bien parecido, siempre iba trajeado de forma impecable y llevaba su cabello ligeramente largo recogido en una coleta baja.

A decir verdad, era uno de los maestros más queridos y admirados. No era ningún secreto que traía a más de una profesora arrastrando el ala por él y desde luego, también a varias alumnas que sin dudarlo, se acercaban con intenciones de flirtear. Pero el hombre las sabía manejar y las evadía con gran astucia.

Aslan Jade Callenreese, apodado Ash, era el mejor alumno del último año, por lo que el profesor Varishkov le tenía mucha estima. Eso había despertado los celos de su compañero, un joven chino llamado Yut-Lung Lee y todo porque estaba perdidamente enamorado del atractivo maestro.

Por otro lado estaba Eiji Okumura, un estudiante de origen japonés que a su vez era el mejor amigo de Aslan. Él se dio cuenta de que Yut-Lung se había acercado a Ash tratando de ganarse su amistad y simpatía pero lo hizo solo porque envidiaba su relación cordial con el profesor Varishkov y no dudó en advertirle al respecto.

—Quédate tranquilo, Eiji. ¿Creíste que no me dí cuenta de sus intenciones? Yo solo finjo seguirle la corriente, no podría ser amigo de alguien así.

—Ahora entiendo cuando Shorter dice que es una víbora venenosa. Al principio creí que exageraba pero ya vi que no.

—No le prestes tanta atención -a Ash no le preocupaba en lo absoluto aquella cuestión- Yut-Lung está enamorado de Blanca y piensa que tengo algo con él.

—¿Blanca?

—¡Ah sí! Es el sobrenombre del profesor Varishkov. Me lo contó él mismo y me dijo que podía llamarlo así con total confianza.

—Oye, Ash, ¿podrías responderme algo con sinceridad? -preguntó Eiji con cierto recelo-

—Claro, dime.

—¿A ti te gusta ese profesor?

El rubio frunció el ceño y observó a su amigo con un total desconcierto. No entendía a qué venía eso pero en definitiva, estaba equivocado.

—¿Gustarme? ¡Para nada! No negaré que lo admiro mucho porque es un hombre muy culto y sabio pero de ahí a que me guste en otro sentido, no. ¡Dios, Eiji! No soy un Yut-Lung al que se le mojan las bragas con cualquier profesor guapo que se cruza en su camino.

—Lo sé, era solo curiosidad -replicó el japonés, sonriendo ante la confirmación ajena, la había dado gusto recibir esa respuesta- A propósito, ¿notaste que Yut-Lung no disimula que le gusta el profesor? Ha pedido varias citas para recibir orientación psicológica diciendo que tiene problemas familiares y que eso afecta su rendimiento escolar. Sin embargo, es el segundo mejor de la clase.

—No sé si tendrá esos problemas que dice pero sí lo está haciendo adrede -aseveró Aslan- Igual es un tonto y pierde el tiempo. Un sujeto como Blanca no se fijaría en alguien como esa china histérica.

Eiji quedó callado por unos segundos antes de carcajearse por el modo en que Ash se refería a su compañero, no era como si lo discriminara por sus tendencias pero el joven Lee claramente tenía un aspecto y un modo demasiado femeninos. Llevaba el cabello muy largo y a veces usaba listones, adornos y apliques que incluso sus propias compañeras de salón le obsequiaban y lucían muy bien en él. Era delgado y dueño de una agraciada y torneada figura, por lo que fácilmente lo confundían con una mujer hasta que abría la boca y dejaba salir esa voz pesada y demandante.

A Yut-Lung se lo solía ver discuendo a los gritos y por cualquier motivo con algunos paisanos suyos, en especial con su compañero Shorter Wong y con un amigo suyo llamado Sing Soo-Ling, quien iba en un grado inferior. Ash y Eiji siempre los observaban y decían que en cualquier momento, Lee se ganaría una cachetada o un puñetazo en medio de su bonito rostro debido a su actitud tan tirana e impertinente.

\---

Al menos dos veces a la semana, los estudiantes de esa escuela tenían algunas horas libres entre cátedras para poderse dedicar a actividades de refuerzo. Se suponía debían aprovechar esas horas para ponerse al día con sus lecciones o para realizar trabajos asignados por los docentes.

Yut-Lung recordó que tenía bastante trabajo pendiente y se acercó a la mesa de Ash para hablarle sobre el tema. El rubio estaba en compañía de Okumura, ambos hablaban animadamente hasta que el chino llegó allí a interrumpirlos.

—¡Ash! -lo llamó exigiendo su inmediata atención- Los profesores dejaron varios trabajos grupales para el mes, pidieron formar grupos de tres. Así que ya sabes, estaré contigo y con tu noviecito porque no pienso hacer grupo con los otros tontos.

Eiji quedó todo sonrojado al escuchar la manera en la que Yut-Lung se refirió a él. Ash también un poco, aunque si bien no se sintió molesto, sabía que el otro lo hizo a propósito porque sospechaba sobre sus sentimientos amorosos hacia el japonés, era una manera maliciosa de hacerle quedar mal.

—¿Quién dijo que queremos hacer grupo contigo? -cuestionó Ash, viéndolo con disgusto-

—Ah...entonces no niegan que son novios -insistió Yut-Lung con lo mismo, sonriendo con sorna al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su larga trenza y los veía con aires de superioridad-

Al ver que Eiji se estaba sintiendo algo incómodo con las palabras ajenas, Aslan no pudo tolerarlo más y tomó la trenza de Yut-Lung, jalando con fuerza hacia él para enfrentarlo y haciendo que el chino se asustara.

—Lo que no niego son las tremendas ganas que tengo de dejarte sin dientes por andar de intrigante. ¡A ver si aprendes a moderar esa boca de mierda que cargas!

—¡Suéltame! -exigió Lee, mostrando un gesto de dolor mientras el rubio lo estiraba del cabello con más fuerza y rabia- Puede que tengas el IQ más alto de la clase pero eso no te quita lo salvaje, eres un bruto sin modales.

—Ash, ya déjalo -pidió Eiji, preocupado al ver que Yut-Lung estaba por ponerse a llorar-

Callenreese suspiró pesadamente e hizo caso a su amigo.

—Nos juntaremos en la biblioteca en la siguiente hora libre para ver qué es lo que haremos -indicó Ash- ¡Más vale que seas puntual!

—¿No puede ser en otro momento? Estaré ocupado a esa hora.

—Hazme el favor de largarte o juro que barreré el salón de clases con tu cabello -advirtió el de ojos verdes, viéndolo con hartazgo-

Yut-Lung tragó saliva y se marchó de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Eiji en tanto, quedó por demás intrigado.

—¿Entonces aceptas que formemos un equipo de trabajo con él?

—Sí. Pensándolo bien nos conviene tenerlo con nosotros. Puede ser terriblemente fastidioso pero hay que admitir que es inteligente y creativo.

Okumura estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo en ese punto aunque ya imaginaba cuan difícil les sería trabajar con alguien como Yut-Lung Lee, pues tendrían que armarse de muchísima paciencia para lidiar con sus insoportables aires de grandeza y ya le estresaba pensar en ello.

\---

Los primeros inconvenientes con Yut-Lung empezaron muy pronto. Los tres inicialmente acordaban reunirse en la biblioteca o en la cafetería de la escuela durante las horas libres para charlar sobre los trabajos y distribuir las tareas pero el joven chino no se había presentado ni una sola vez. Desaparecía como por arte de magia durante esas horas y cuando volvía al salón clases, ponía excusas inverosímiles.

Ash estaba en verdad muy harto de toda esa cuestión y a Eiji le generaba incertidumbre. Ya iban tres ocasiones en las que Lee los dejaba plantados y no aparecía en las reuniones. Los chicos estaban a nada de dejarlo fuera del equipo de trabajo.

—¡¡¡Más vale que ni se asome por aquí porque juro que lo voy a destripar con mis propias manos!!! -amenazó Aslan en voz alta golpeando su mesa con el puño cerrado-

—¡Tranquilo, hombre! -dijo Shorter que lo observaba a cierta distancia- Si haces tanto coraje, te puede dar úlceras. ¿Quieres que golpee a alguien por ti?

—Sí, al idiota de tu amigo.

—¿Qué hizo ahora esa diva?

—Ya van tres malditas veces que nos deja esperando a lo tonto. Tenemos que organizar nuestro trabajo y no se digna en aparecer por aquí.

—Mmm...acabo de cruzármelo en los baños. Me dio la impresión de que estaba actuando extraño.

—¿En verdad? -Aslan se puso de pie- Gracias por la información, Shorter. Ya mismo iré a traerlo arrastrándolo de los cabellos -el rubio salió con prisa del salón de clases-

—Espera, Ash -gritó Eiji para salir corriendo tras él- ¡Voy contigo!

Tal y como Shorter comentó, Yut-Lung acababa de salir del baño y cuando Ash y Eiji llegaron hasta ahí lo vieron caminando por un pasillo hasta que subió unas escaleras. Los chicos lo siguieron a escondidas a una prudencial distancia para no ser notados, querían saber a dónde estaba yendo.

—Me pregunto a dónde irá y por qué llevaba puesta esa chaqueta tan larga -dijo Eiji tras haber visto la inusual prenda de vestir que lucía el chino-

—Ya averiguaremos qué se trae ese idiota. ¡Vamos!

Siguieron su camino intentando no hacer ruido con sus pasos y tras subir las escaleras, se percataron que Yut-Lung ingresó al sector donde se encontraban las oficinas de los profesores.

—¿Acaso está yendo junto a...--? -murmuró el japonés-

—¡Blanca!

Aslan y Eiji se miraron entre sí. No entendían qué iba a hacer Yut-Lung allí cuando todos sabían que las sesiones con el psicólogo siempre y sin excepción, eran después de que terminaran las clases del día. Era como una regla ya establecida y de hecho, afuera del despacho había un letrero que indicaba el horario de atención.

Yut-Lung llamó a la puerta de esa oficina e ingresó tras recibir la autorización de su atractivo profesor. Efectivamente, era ahí a dónde acostumbraba ir cada vez que tenía horas libres y esa era la razón por la que no cumplía lo pactado con sus compañeros. En cuanto el joven chino se metió al lugar, cerró la puerta con llave y saludó al hombre, enseñándole una sonrisa cargada de malicia y complicidad.

—Ya estoy aquí -anunció adoptando una actitud bastante sumisa-

—Llegas 10 minutos tarde, bebé -respondió el docente- Si sabes lo mucho que odio esperar, ¿por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

—Me estaba preparando para usted, daddy -musitó el estudiante, enfatizando esa última palabra con un tono seductor que produjo cierta excitación al hombre- Anoche dijo que quería verme con ese conjunto tan bonito que me compró.

—Así es pero eso no te librará del castigo por hacerme esperar. Ahora déjame verte, cariño.

Yut-Lung abrió su chaqueta y la dejó caer al piso. Exhibiendo su armoniosa figura ataviada con un sexy conjunto de lencería de encaje en color rojo y dejando a su vez su cabello suelto. Le sentaba demasiado bien, el sostén, las bragas, las ligas, las medias, todo se veía increíblemente perfecto en él.

—Ven aquí -ordenó el mayor que se hallaba sentado en una silla reclinable detrás de su escritorio-

El otro no lo hizo esperar. Fue hasta Blanca y éste lo invitó a sentarse en su regazo. Al hacerlo, el más joven lo rodeó por el cuello y ambos comenzaron a besarse de manera fogosa y apasionada, como si se tuvieran muchas ganas. Al mismo tiempo, el hombre acariciaba las piernas ajenas, recorriéndolas con total desvergüenza.

—Ahora quiero que te voltees apoyado en el escritorio. No creas que pasaré por alto tu castigo -ordenó Blanca tras apartar un poco al joven para luego aflojarse la corbata-

—Sí, daddy.

Mientras tanto, Ash y Eiji se encontraban en el pasillo justo frente a la puerta de esa oficina. Decidieron permanecer allí, aguardando a que Yut-Lung saliera, supusieron que solo estaría allí unos minutos y se marcharía. Ambos chicos sentían tensos e impacientes, con la ligera sospecha de que algo raro estaba pasando.

Las manos de Blanca acariciaban el respingado y expuesto trasero de Yut-Lung, quien se encontraba apoyado con el torso pegado al escritorio como le fue ordenado. Sabía que le esperaba una tanda de nalgadas como penitencia por su llegada tardía a la cita.

—Empieza a contar, bebé -dijo el hombre y su mano impactó contra la nalga derecha del bonito chino que tenía bajo su dominio-

—Uno... -pronunció Yut-Lung con voz clara pero luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo demás, el primero solía ser algo leve aunque los siguientes ya no serían así-

Otro golpe seco resonó en el sitio, bastante más fuerte que el anterior y Yut-Lung gimoteó sintiendo el ardor en su piel.

—Dos... -y luego otro- Tres...ngh...

—No llores, esto apenas empieza -advirtió el mayor y su mano abierta chocó esta vez con la otra nalga del chico-

—Cuatro -susurró-

—No te escucho, cariño -le propinó un golpe más fuerte que todos los demás, haciéndolo emitir un sonoro quejido que alcanzó a ser escuchado por el par que se encontraba detrás de la puerta-

—¡Cinco!

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó Aslan-

—Creo que fue la voz de Yut-Lung -confirmó el otro- ¿Escuchas eso?

Una serie de golpeteos rápidos y continuos, uno tras otro, se podía escuchar ligeramente desde allí. Ash y Eiji se miraron entre sí, por demás confundidos.

—Es impresión mía o esos son aplausos -comentó Eiji-

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué se pondrían a aplaudir?

—No lo sé. Espera... -el japonés pegó su oreja a la puerta intentando escuchar mejor lo que sucedía allí adentro-

—Diecinueve...ahhh...veinte... -fue lo último que Yut-Lung pudo pronunciar, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sentía su piel arder horriblemente luego de haber recibido tantas nalgadas-

Blanca se había puesto de pie y estaba justo detrás del muchacho, apreciando con una sonrisa las enrojecidas huellas que dejó impregnadas en la tersa piel ajena. Yut-Lung respiraba agitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento hasta que percibió unas caricias suaves y reconfortantes en las zonas donde recibió esos azotes manuales.

—¿Hiciste todo lo que te pedí? -preguntó el hombre-

—Sí, daddy.

—Mmm, veamos si es verdad -Blanca bajó con lentitud la diminuta y atrevida braga que Yut-Lung usaba para él, deslizándola hacia abajo hasta hacerla caer a los pies ajenos-

Una sonrisa ladina y lasciva se formó en los labios del profesor, quien al separar un poco los glúteos del chico pudo comprobar que el mismo traía puesto un plug anal de metal con strass rojo en forma de corazón, haciendo oportuno juego con la lencería.

—¿Le gusta, daddy? -preguntó Yut-Lung, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que le mostraba-

Escuchó al hombre emitir una risita un tanto burlona y antes que pudiera voltear a mirarlo, sintió una mano asirse a su cabello y jalarlo hacia atrás con violencia, obligándolo a levantarse de su sitio.

—¡¡¡Ahhhh...!!!

—¡Te dije que usaras el más grande! -gruñó Blanca al oído de su contrario, produciéndole un extraño escalofrío, su voz sonaba sensual y maligna, parecía estar enojado- ¿Por qué traes puesto este?

—Me confundí -confesó el chino pero ambos sabían que esa era una falacia, lo había hecho a propósito y con el solo objetivo de despertar la ira del mayor, Yut-Lung era un masoquista nato en la intimidad-

Blanca tomó el miembro de Yut-Lung que se encontraba erecto y lubricando, lo comenzó a masturbar despacio, sintiendo cómo iba poniéndolo más caliente al mismo tiempo que tiraba de sus largos cabellos y apoyaba su bragueta contra el trasero ajeno para dejarle sentir cuan excitado estaba también.

—No voy a tener piedad contigo, bebé -advirtió- No mereces que te prepare esta vez. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

—Mmm...ngh...lo haré, daddy -aseveró-

Allí afuera, Aslan ya no pensaba esperar más. Eiji no le decía nada sobre lo que alcanzaba a escuchar.

—¿Y bien?

—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dicen, hablan como si estuvieran murmurando -explicó el japonés-

El rubio exhaló hastiado y al mirar hacia arriba vio una ventana que se hallaba alta y no la podrían alcanzar con facilidad.

—¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre colocar una ventana a esa altura?

—Supongo que es para dar privacidad a las oficinas.

—Ven, voy a elevarte. Asómate y ve qué está pasando ahí adentro porque estoy a nada de patear esa puerta.

—No, Ash. No está bien que los espiemos.

—Si te acobardas, entonces elévame y yo lo hago.

Okumura se sintió un tanto ofendido al ser tratado de cobarde por su amigo y cambió de parecer de inmediato.

—Voy yo.

—Bien, súbete a mi espalda -Ash sonrió al ver la determinación del otro- 

Aslan se agachó un poco y Eiji se quitó los zapatos para poder subir sin ensuciarle el uniforme pero cuando lo estaba haciendo ambos se alarmaron al escuchar un alarido proveniente del interior de la oficina.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda!? -exclamó el rubio, pudo reconocer plenamente la voz de su compañero chino-

—¿Acaso el profesor Varishkov está golpeando a Yut-Lung? -Okumura se sentía asustado-

—¡Date prisa, Eiji!

Entonces el japonés subió a la espalda del otro chico y con sumo cuidado asomó su cabeza para verificar lo que acontecía en el despacho de su profesor. Quedó pasmado con la escena que sus ojos le mostraron y su rostro enrojeció por completo, cubrió su boca con una mano para no gritar ante el horror que presenciaba.

—A-Ash... -no podía siquiera modular una mísera palabra-

—¿Qué ves?

Eiji sabía exactamente lo que veía y aunque en principio creyera que sus ojos lo engañaban, sabía que estaba siendo el inoportuno testigo del acto más obsceno y morboso de toda su vida. Sus ojos quedaron casi desorbitados cuando lo comprendió todo.

—Ellos dos...no...esto no puede ser verdad -Okumura tragó saliva, no quería seguir viendo aquello pero a su vez, no podía dejar de hacerlo-

—¡¡¡Eiji!!! -Ash lo volvía a llamar desesperado pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, en tanto, los gritos de Yut-Lung volvían a escucharse pero más bien eran como quejidos y a la vez parecía que arrastraban los muebles-

Blanca tenía al estudiante chino empotrado contra su escritorio como cuando lo estaba nalgueando pero ahora lo follaba ruda y salvajemente, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo que se veía enorme en comparación al del muchacho que solo podía gemir descontrolado.

El profesor se compuso un poco y retiró su miembro del cuerpo ajeno pero de inmediato volvió a penetrarlo con más fuerza, sosteniendo a Yut-Lung por las caderas y hundiéndose en su interior por completo.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh d-daddy...aaahhhh...más...más!!!

Aslan escuchó aquello fuerte y claro. Sintió sus mejillas arder al entender por fin qué estaba pasando. Aquellos eran los gemidos de alguien que estaba teniendo sexo, ya no pudo seguir sosteniendo más a Eiji y se removió ocasionando que el mayor perdiera el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo uno sobre el otro, o mejor dicho, Eiji encima de Ash.

—Lo siento -expresó el rubio todo nervioso al ver a su compañero sobre él- Mis piernas se debilitaron de repente y...--

—¡¡¡Vámonos de aquí, Ash!!! -pidió Eiji y se puso de pie con rapidez-

—¡No! Ahora es mi turno -también se levantó, no pensaba irse de allí por ningún motivo- Déjame subir a tu espalda ahora.

—Ash, vamos por favor. Lo que está pasando ahí es muy grave.

—Ya sé que están follando a lo bestia pero quiero ver.

A Eiji no le quedó más opción que acatar las órdenes de su amigo y se colocó de modo a que el otro pudiera subir para asomarse a la ventana. Ash también se convirtió también en improvisado espectador de un libidinoso espectáculo que profesor y alumno estaban ofreciéndole sin saberlo.

—Mierda... -murmuró el rubio, al tiempo que el rubor le llegaba hasta las orejas-

—Vámonos ya, por favor -pidió Okumura de nueva cuenta.

—Espera un poco.

—Ash, esto es tan vergonzoso.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Yo diciendo que Blanca nunca se metería con ese idiota y resulta que el par de miserables andan follando desde hace tiempo, porque evidentemente esto no es solo de ahora.

Yut-Lung volvió a gemir y Ash fijó su vista en él. No era como si le sintiera excitación al verlo de ese modo, más bien estaba indignado. Llevaba tantos meses hostigándolo a causa de los estúpidos celos, creyendo que tenía interés en su amante.

—¡Tch...qué asco! -expresó el rubio al ver cómo su profesor quitaba su falo del interior ajeno y se venía sobre las nalgas de Yut-Lung, dejando su semen esparcido hasta sobre las hojas de exámenes que debía corregir-

Finalmente Aslan pidió a su compañero que lo bajara.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. Este trauma se me quedará de por vida -expresó todavía un tanto afectado, al igual que Eiji que no podía ni mirarlo a la cara-

—Oigan...ustedes dos. ¿Qué hacen en este pabellón? -recriminó una docente que acababa de llegar al lugar- No pueden estar aquí en horario de clases.

—Tenemos un par de horas libres, profesora -explicó Okumura-

—Como sea, vayan a su área. El profesor Varishkov no atiende a los estudiantes en este horario.

—Nooo, para nada. A esta hora solo se los folla -murmuró Ash por lo bajo haciendo que Eiji se sobresaltara-

—¿Dijiste algo, Callenreese?

—¿Yo? Nada.

Antes de que las cosas empeoren, los chicos dieron media vuelta como para marcharse de allí pero la puerta de la oficina del profesor se abrió y éste salió al corredor en compañía de Yut-Lung quien lucía impecablemente uniformado y peinado, mostrando una imagen muy diferente a la de apenas unos minutos.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Acaso querían hablar conmigo? -preguntó Blanca con una sonrisa despreocupada-

Ash y Eiji lo observaron con extrañeza y recelo. Yut-Lung se había puesto pálido al ver allí a sus compañeros y desvió la mirada.

—No -respondieron al unísono-

—Profesor Varishkov, ¿ahora atiende a los alumnos a esta hora? -preguntó la mujer-

—No, Yut-Lung solo me trajo unos libros que le encargué de la biblioteca.

—Ajá, libros -Ash no pudo contener su comentario cargado de ironía y todos se volvieron a verlo aunque a Blanca pareció no importarle-

—Bueno, regresen a su salón de clases -ordenó la profesora y se retiró de allí-

En cuanto la mujer se marchó, el ambiente se tornó horriblemente tenso.

—Ash, Eiji, aprovechando que están aquí y estás son sus horas libres. ¿Por qué no vienen a mi oficina y me ayudan a colocar las cortinas? Algunas veces tengo la sensación de que me espían desde arriba por esa ventana.

Eiji tragó saliva y miró a su amigo sin poder disimular sus nervios. Ash en cambio, era más cínico y le sonrió burlonamente.

—Debes estar paranoico, Blanca -refutó Aslan- ¿Quién en su sano juicio subiría hasta ahí solo para espiarte?

—No lo sé. Quizás un par de estudiantes curiosos.

—Se lo hubieras pedido a Yut-Lung, él siempre está dispuesto a ayudarte. Aunque no lo sé, él parece muy cansado como si hubiera estado sometido a ejercicios muy fuertes y rudos.

—Pues yo lo veo muy bien -respondió el profesor apoyando su mano en el hombro del joven chino-

—Si nos disculpas, los tres tenemos que organizar nuestra siguiente exposición -dijo Ash en lo que Eiji tomaba a Yut-Lung del brazo para llevárselo con él- Pero pediré a Shorter y a Cain que vengan a ayudarte con tus cortinas, después de todo, son los más altos del salón y te serán más útiles que nosotros.

—De acuerdo, los estaré esperando.

Los tres chicos se marcharon raudamente de allí sin decir nada hasta que dejaron ese edificio. Yut-Lung estaba demasiado callado y evitaba mirarlos. Hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para poder conversar en paz.

—Y bien, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto? -preguntó Aslan cruzándose de brazos y observando a Yut-Lung con ojos asesinos-

—¿Es por eso que nunca asistes a nuestras reuniones de grupo? -agregó Eiji también visiblemente disgustado-

—¿Desde cuándo eres el amante de Blanca? -arremetió el rubio-

—¿No te va vergüenza hacer ese tipo de cosas aquí en la escuela? -añadió el japonés-

—¡¡¡Oigan!!! ¿Pero qué clase de interrogatorio es este? -Yut-Lung se hizo el ofendido- Ustedes son un par de atrevidos y metiches, bien que estaban viéndonos desde la ventana, no se hagan los inocentes porque también son un par de pervertidos.

—¿Sabes que esto podría costarte la expulsión a ti y a Blanca podría irle realmente mal? -Ash estaba a punto de lanzársele encima y ahorcarlo-

—Sí, ¿y? Ya que lo saben todo, no voy a molestarme en negar. Blanca y yo tenemos una relación desde principios de año, solo la mantenemos oculta para que unos entrometidos como ustedes no nos perjudiquen.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarnos entrometidos? -Okumura finalmente perdió la calma- Nosotros solo fuimos a buscarte porque no venías a las reuniones. Pero está bien, ya que en las horas libres estás muy ocupado con el profesor, a partir de ahora tú te encargarás solo de todos los trabajos que nos asignen. ¡¡¡Todos sin excepción!!!

—¿¡Quééé!? ¿Pero por qué yo?

—Porque te aceptamos como parte de nuestro equipo de trabajo y debes pagarnos por tener ese privilegio -Aslan no pudo estar más de acuerdo- Nosotros te dejamos ir en las horas libres a follarte a ese sinvergüenza y guardamos el secreto, a cambio, tú haces los trabajos y luego nos das nuestras partes. Es un trato justo.

—¿Qué remedio? Está bien, acepto -dijo el chino completamente resignado, igual no tenía otro opción- ¡¡¡Ustedes dos son de lo peor!!!

Ash y Eiji chocaron sus puños y rieron. Habían llegado a un muy buen acuerdo con Yut-Lung después de todo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de "daddy"? -preguntó Eiji mientras seguían caminando hacia el aula- Así le decías al profesor, ¿no?

El joven chino hizo una mueca de disgusto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Déjame en paz, Eiji! -gritó Yut-Lung completamente fuera de sí- Lo vas a entender el día que dejes de ser virgen y le digas así a Ash -al caer en la cuenta de lo que dijo, salió corriendo antes de que los otros dos lo molieran a golpes-

Sin embargo, Aslan no pudo reaccionar luego de eso, se puso todo rojo y volteó a ver hacia otro lado para que Eiji no notara sus expresiones, unas que dejaban ver que en el fondo no le desagradó aquella idea. Yut-Lung Lee era definitivamente un chico muy creativo.

**FIN**


End file.
